The present invention relates to the field of digital television and, more particularly, to simultaneously presenting an enhanced and primary stream associated with a digital television broadcast.
During sporting seasons, sports fans often converge in front of televisions to watch their favorite broadcasted sporting events. Ardent sports fans often watch their favorite teams from pre-season to post-season, attempting to catch every moment of sports coverage. Coverage often includes multiple cameras capturing footage which can be edited down into a single stream for broadcast. For example, coverage can include a first camera footage of a play followed by a second camera footage from a different perspective. Typically this second camera footage is often used for replays and analysis for commentators. This type of coverage is common place during sporting events, allowing fans to become immersed in the coverage by experiencing different vantage points of a game.
Fans often gather together to watch the broadcast at game-day parties in their homes when their favorite team is playing. These game-day parties often include large numbers of friends and relatives who are supporters of the playing teams. Many times, fans may want to re-watch a play which has been missed. For example, a quick trip to the restroom often results in a missed offensive play which can turn the tide of the game. Further, a fan may want to view a different version of the coverage (e.g., from a different camera angle). For example, a camera angle showing a defensive play which they missed. In these instances, fans must wait for recaps and/or replays which may or may not show missed game footage.
In many of these gatherings, fans often have mobile phones which they can frequently look up sports scores (e.g., other ongoing games) and highlights. Many of these mobile phones have significant video and audio capabilities which often go untapped. For example, many smart phones can provide video-on-demand services from sports feeds to movies. It would be beneficial to leverage these mobile device capabilities to enhance game-day experience.